


Птица

by Celiett



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Если бы она была птицей.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ХХХVIII тур игры в драбблы, с ключом "даль".

_Если бы она была птицей._

Беато ступает по узким каменным тропкам, мысленно содрогаясь от каждого сорвавшегося вниз камушка. 

Ей страшно. Ей хочется жить. Как же глупо будет окончить свою жизнь вот так, бесславно и пусто. 

_Если бы только она была птицей._

Она взбирается все выше и выше, цепляется за каменные выступы. Ей бы еще немножечко сил…

_Один лишь взмах крыльев._

А на вершине горы воздух совсем чистый, будто хрустальный. Беато подходит к самому краю и задыхается от восторга.

Под ее ногами целый мир. Прекрасный, светлый чистый. Зеленые долины, уходящие к горизонту, темнеющие пятна озер, цепи белоснежных гор и крошечные, совсем невидные отсюда деревушки. 

Нет сил описать его красоту. Нет сил отвести от этого зрелища глаз. Нет сил отказаться…

_Если бы только она была птицей...  
То весь этот мир был бы ее._


End file.
